Revelations
by Untold Story
Summary: ON HIATUS  Not connected to a specific season/episode. Penelope has been away for a year or so taking a computer profiling class. Derek hasn't seen her once, and misses her desperately. Rating for later occurances.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan rolled over, groaning. It was dark, and he blinked tiredly. The phone rang again, shaking him from the fog of sleep, and he grabbed it, ready to tear into whoever had called at this hour, especially when the team had been promised a weekend off.

"Hot stuff, guess what!" was what greeted him when he growled a 'What?' into the phone.

He immediately relaxed. It was not unlike Garcia to call at this hour... especially from California, where she was taking a couple class's on computer profiling. She called it updating her tech savvy-ness.

"Goddess, you know I would do anything for you, but its far too early for this."

"Oh, but this could very well be worth it. I've never had more of a reason to call you this early then right now. You know how long the course I'm taking usually takes?"

"About two years or more, right? I thought you weren't going to deprive me of your presence for that long, I have a visit coming up don't I?"

"Yeah... that you do my chocolate god. But guess what I did?" She giggled, and he could practically hear her jumping up and down.

"Should I be worried that cops will be coming to my door in the next five minutes? If not, then I'm going back to bed sweetness."

"I'm coming home early." She said somberly.

"How long will you be able to stay?" was his first question, thinking she meant she was coming to visit. Then he thought about how she had phrased it. "Whats going on Garcia? Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad happened, if that's what you're thinking. No, something very good happened in fact. I'm done. With it all."

"I don't understand. Did something go wrong? Talk to me baby." He sat up in bed, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"At least you never said you were a morning person," She muttered. He chuckled.

"I'm going to deserve a reward when I get home hot stuff. I mean I finished the course early, in one year instead of two. The first two months I thought I would just stick it out and visit you guys often. But it was too much, and I decided to push myself. I wasn't sure I would be able to get it done like I wanted to, so I didn't tell anyone. I have a flight booked for tomorrow, and I expect a very warm welcome home from my chocolate thunder god."

He sat still in shock. Tomorrow?

"Oh wait..." He heard. "Not tomorrow. Today. I've been up all night packing. I'll send you my flight information sweet stuff, and eagerly await my surprise."

He shook his head, trying to catch up with her excited chatter.

"Sure, sure, uh... I'll be there to pick you up." he mumbled, in over his head.

"Great! Be sure to not tell the team.. I want to surprise them. See you soon!" With a click, their conversation was disconnected. He fell back into bed, pulled the blankets up, and heaved a sigh. So much for relaxation... but this was definitely worth it. Garcia was coming home.

* * *

><p>To all those who reviewed, or added my story Chances Not Taken, thank you so much! However, that was more of a one shot in my mind, while this will hopefully turn into a story. This is slightly connected to that story... maybe.. I think. More to come soon :D The timeline isn't specifically connected to any season or episode, as I'm just barely at the end of season 3... no spoilers please. Enoy and let me know what you think! I don't have a beta, so hopefully its not too horrible xD Oh, and I'll be filling in a background more next chapter, as I know its desperately lacking in that area... On to writing the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke an hour later to his phone buzzing with her flight details, and the message 'Don't go back to sleep again!'.

He smiled at that. She knew him far too well for his own good. He sat up, rubbing his chin self consciously. He had let himself go a bit after she left. He hadn't even been aware of it until Reid brought it up in the unconsciously blunt way of his. He hadn't cared, but made himself more presentable after that. The rugged look he had carried in these last few months had stayed however. The team had collectively agreed to let him figure things out himself.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, then went to get the coffee going while he took a shower.

He was in his car an hour later, not expecting her to land for another hour or so. He had plenty of time, until he hit a five car pile up blocking the road, very effectively trapping him in.

Two hours later, he had barely made any progress. She had probably landed by now. He looked at the flight information on his phone, and cursed. Her flight, if it was on time, had landed five minutes ago. He sent her a text, hoping her phone was on.

_'Baby girl, I'm stuck in traffic, I might be awhile. If you don't feel up to waiting, take a taxi and I'll take you out to dinner tonight to make up for it.'_

He got an immediate response.

_'I would wait an eternity for you sweetness, but I'll take a taxi, and freshen up for tonight. Let me know when and where, and I'll be there.'_

He chuckled, and quickly typed a reply.

_'I couldn't let you drive yourself after such an exhausting day. Besides, it's supposed to be a surprise. Can't ruin the surprise now can we?'_

Her reply to that made him laugh out loud, drawing attention from the driver next to him, who gave him a weird look.

_'Esther's been bugging me to drive her after sitting gathering dust for so long. Don't give me that look, my car talks to me, even if yours doesn't.'_

He shook his head, admitting defeat. It was good to banter with her like this again.

_'Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.'_ He then sent her the address of one of the more expensive restaurants he knew.

_'We can't go there!' _ She sounded aghast.

_'Yes, we can. I'm paying of course.' _ He replied smugly. A honk reached his ears. He glanced in the mirror, and realized that traffic had moved without him realizing it, and he might actually get somewhere in the next couple minutes.

_'Baby girl, I need to go, can't afford to get in a crash when we have a date coming up tonight. I'll meet you there at 6:30, be sure to tell me you got home safe.' _ He told her quickly.

_'Drive safe my chocolate god. Can't wait until tonight.' _He smiled, and turned his signal on to get out of the traffic jam, and drive back to his apartment.

Back at his apartment, he immediately fell into bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Strange dreams haunted his sleep, making him toss and turn, until he sat up suddenly with a gasp. He looked around wildly, his senses on high alert. Clooney stared at him woefully. He fell back into the pillows, relieved that nothing was wrong. He couldn't remember what exactly was wrong in the dream, but something had gone dreadfully awry.

He shook his head, and swung himself out of bed, heading straight for the shower. He glanced at the clock, and gave a startled curse. The clock read 6:05. He rushed through his shower, still trying to shake himself from the haze that surrounded him. He got dressed quickly, and turned around at a whine from Clooney. He was standing near his food bowl, and Derek realized belatedly that he hadn't fed him this morning.

He groaned, and grabbed a scooper, filled Clooney's bowl, and grabbed his keys. He stopped near the door, glancing around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He shook himself, and hurried out the door, locking it behind him, and jogging to his car.

He made it to the restaurant with three minutes to spare. He thanked his lucky stars as he hurried inside that he had called in a reservation on his way home from the traffic jam. The place was packed. He sat down at the table, ordered an appetizer he knew she liked, and sat back to wait. Scanning the restaurant, he saw two girls pointing at him and giggling. He turned away, wishing he had more privacy.

However, a minute later he heard a drop in conversation and turned around to see what it was about. When he saw the person walking towards him, his eyes widened in shock. The Penelope Garcia coming towards him was not the one that had left a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming towards him was a completely different Penelope Garcia. She was thinner, and the clothes she wore weren't terribly bright. Her blond up-do complemented her face amazingly, and he couldn't stop staring at the way her clothes hugged her new curves. A dark blue knee length skirt with pink polka dots, and a sheer pink shirt with flowing sleeves that had a slit through the side wasn't her normal style.

She stopped at the table, and looked at him with laughter in her eyes. "Sweetness, its still me under it all. Trust me, I haven't changed... well, maybe a bit, but there's a pretty interesting story behind. These clothes are just what I had on hand since I didn't feel like unpacking."

He shook his head, and smiled at her.

"Then I hope you're prepared to tell me all of it... I'd say this warranted an in depth explanation." Standing, he pulled out her chair and sat her down. The scent of her hair drifted up, and he inhaled. It smelled like strawberry's dipped in chocolate. He motioned for the waiter once he sat down again, and ordered wine.

He looked at her, and just took in her new look. His heart stuttered in his chest and he stopped breathing for a moment. He could tell it was still her under the changes, but he couldn't stop staring at the person she had become. She exuded an air of unconscious confidence and grace. Glancing around, he realized that quite a few of the guys at the restaurant had been glancing her way.

"Goddess, I've got to hear this story. Start talking." He commanded teasingly. Their wine arrived, and he hastily took a sip to try and calm himself. His heart hadn't stopped beating at an accelerated rate since she had arrived.

"There is no way to make this a short story, so be prepared." She smiled at him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and listened as she launched into the tale of how the last year had gone.

"When I got there, I was already missing everyone on the team terribly. There were nights when I couldn't sleep because of it. They had assigned everyone a roommate, but mine was a couple days late. I couldn't help but feel relieved, since it gave me the chance to adjust, and make the room comfortable." She paused and took a sip of her wine.

"By the time my roommate arrived, I had thoroughly made the side that was mine homey. Weird and wacky stuff was all over my side, and she didn't blink. Just tossed her bag on the top bunk, and lay down. Derek, she was so tiny! A couple nights later, I heard her throwing up in the bathroom after dinner, and I just couldn't let her waste away."

"I confronted her about it, and well, it didn't go too well. But a week or two later, she just... dropped. Fainted completely out of the blue. I stayed with her 24/7 for a couple days, and when I was sure she would listen, told her I had a pact to make. If she would eat healthier, so would I. She didn't completely agree to it, but after a while, she took my advice. That was when I decided I missed you guys too much, and to try and complete the courses early." She beamed at him, exuberant in her success.

"I stayed up a lot of nights to cram for the extra courses, but after a bit, I couldn't do it anymore. My roommate started helping me out, quizzing me on tests and being incredibly helpful. I couldn't have done it without her." She looked a him over the entree that had arrived in the middle of her story.

He cleared his throat, and took a bite of his meal. He swallowed and then asked, "How did her and your health plan go when you were studying so hard?"

She rolled her eyes and twisted her mouth. "Horrible for the first three months. She didn't gain a pound, and I didn't have time to eat, but when I didn't, I couldn't concentrate. She and I finally decided to only study once we had eaten a healthy meal. They had a gorgeous park next to the campus, so we started going there as well. But lets not talk about the dreary stuff. How's the team? I hope you all behaved while I was gone."

He chuckled, and shook his head. "We've all missed you terribly. Somehow, calling for information from the new computer tech just wasn't the same without you. They have no clue you're back, so you, my beautiful goddess of knowledge, are going to let me know when you arrive so I can see everyone's reactions. This should be good."

She laughed at him, and he felt something deep in him relax. After all these months of little to no contact with her, it felt incredible to finally talk to the one person who could take him away from the stress of the job. The sleepless nights he had after especially tough cases had made him all too aware of the effect she had on him. Talking to her, flirting and bantering back and forth like they did provided something that was missing. He couldn't quite grasp what they had that made him such a mess without her, but whatever it was, he was grateful for it. The waiter arrived with a wine bottle, and he frowned. They hadn't ordered any more wine.

"This is complements of the guy at the table over there ma'am." The waiter handed Penelope the bottle, and scuttled away. She looked at it, and looked at the table it had come from. Derek turned and glared, but his view was hidden by plants.

"No scaring him off Hot Stuff. I can take care of myself you know."

Derek turned and faced her. "I just don't like my hot dates receiving compliments that aren't from me baby girl."

"Relax sweetness. I'm not going anywhere, and seeing as how this is one of the most expensive wines in the restaurant, I think it rather fitting to give it back since I won't be drinking it."

She motioned their waiter back, and quietly told him to take it back with her thanks, and an apology that she couldn't accept it. Derek sat back in his chair, still slightly miffed.

She turned back to him, and chuckled. "My dear Chocolate God wouldn't be jealous now would he?" She teased.

He smiled, and laughed with her, but something in him told him that the feelings warring in him weren't a joke.

* * *

><p>I can't thank all my readers and reviewers enough! It was you that inspired me to get a chapter out early, but today is the last day of spring break, so next week updates might be slightly slower. I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it doesn't seem to rushed! If you discover anything wrong, just let me know and I'll fix it pronto! A cookie to all my reviewers! Keep it up, you never know what it might inspire! xD<p> 


End file.
